Zhong's First Valentine
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Zhong aka Wolf Boss is having his first valentine's day with his lady love, Shu. How will it go? Find out for yourself. This is for son of wind and The Cool Kat. Hope ya like!


So, you'd think I'd make a KFP valentine's day fic without having one character from KFP 2 experiencing it one first? This one is for son of wind and The Cool Kat. This is Zong aka Wolf Boss' first time celebrating valentine's day with Shu. Takes place two months after 'Holiday Romance.' Hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Zhong's First Valentine<p>

by: Terrell James

Nearly several months have passed since Zhong was a part of the Jade Palace and that he found his lady love; Shu. Seeing that today is valentine's day, he thought about her often and wonders why it's such a big deal to everyone else around because he was walking around the Valley of Peace a few days ago with little villages going around making valentine's day decorations and the former wolf boss never seemed to realize what's the cause of all this.

Zhong was just laying around his room for a while, thinking things over and he had Shu on his mind and he started to have trouble about what he was gonna get for her. He lets out a heavy sigh and just sat up on his mat wondering why valentine's day is so special.

He got up and he left the room hoping to get some answers from someone who knows a lot more about this holiday and when he went to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, he sees Shifu meditating away. He didn't want to disturb him in any way, but Shifu could tell that Zhong's presence was near and he said, "Anything I can do for you, Zhong?"

Zhong still didn't know how Shifu would know that he's here without even looking at him. He clears his throat and he asked, "Can I ask you something, Shifu?"

Shifu still didn't turn around as Zhong was about to ask him something and he asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well...I just want to know what's so special about valentine's day?" asked Zhong.

Shifu didn't expect that question to come in so quickly, but he could tell that this was his first time he's ever had to celebrate this holiday and without even asking another question, Shifu immediately turned around and faced Zhong head-on. The grandmaster went up to him and he said, "I can tell that you've never celebrated it before."

"Uh...yeah." Zhong replied.

"Let me put it to you this way...valentine's day is about celebrating with the love of your life or with someone you love as it happens every year. Have you had someone in mind?" Shifu added.

Zhong knew that the question was coming up and all the one-eyed wolf could do is just nod his head, let out a huge gulp and told him, "Shu."

"Ah, yes. Shu...your mate." Shifu added.

Zhong was a little embarassed with the fact that Shifu refers to Shu as his mate though he never really admitted it since they met since the Winter Festival nor has he made it official just yet. The thought of it made the wolf boss blush for the first time. He chuckled sheepishly and he said, "Um...I...I guess."

Shifu could understand the wolf's nervousness and he could tell that he had no experience in a holiday like this and he asked him, "Are you planning something special for her?"

"That's...sorta why I came to ask you. What do I do?" asked Zhong.

Shifu then hops on the top of Oogway's staff and just stood there, looking at Zhong and he said, "There are several things most people do on valentine's day; there's dating, going places where it's more romantic, watching the sunset...or making something to show the person you care about. You could express your feelings for her by sending her flowers, a card and other sentiments."

Zhong was a little unsure with which ones he might use because they were floating around his head like it was all jumbled up and mashed up in complete confusion and he asked, "Which ones should I choose?"

"Just do whatever it is that makes her happy." Shifu added.

The one-eyed wolf was a little stumped about this and he thought to himself, 'Do what makes her happy...'

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Zhong said, walking away.

And then, Shifu stops him and told him, "It's a very special holiday, Zhong. I'm sure you and Shu are perfect for each other."

That part embedded on Zhong's head as he walked off and as he went back to his room, he had a lot of things going on his head about what she might like. He knows she likes something sentimental, but isn't sure what. Suddenly, he just thought up of an idea that might help him ease his first valentine's day jitters.

Later that day, Zhong made his way over to Shu's place and as he knocked on her door, he was waiting anxiously for her to answer with some flowers behind his back. She then answered the door and she saw Zhong in front of her, looking anxious but hopeful. Shu smiled and said, "Hi, Zhong. Happy valentine's day."

"You too." Zhong added.

He then gives her a boquet of roses and Shu's jaw dropped to the ground when she sees this and she grabs the flowers and said, "These are beautiful roses! How'd you know?"

Zhong then enters the room and he responded, "Because roses are lovely and beautiful...just like you."

She kissed Zhong on the cheek and she lets out a giggle and said, "You're such a sweet guy."

Zhong clears his throat and wanted to ask her something and he said, "If you're not doing anything later, we...we could head to the noodle shop, just the two of us and we can...watch the stars together."

Shu could see where this is leading up to. She turned to him and asked, "Are you asking me out?"

Zhong chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head and blushed again after Shu figured what was that all about and he replied, "Yeah."

Without warning, she jumps into Zhong arms and they both landed on the floor. She looked him in the eye and held onto his shoulder and said, "I'd love to."

That made Zhong sigh in relief after this and as he stared at her eyes while his back was on the ground, he hoped that the feeling would never go away. He lets out a nervous chuckle as they both got up and Zhong then asked, "Should I pick you up by sunset?"

"Of course." Shu answered.

Zhong nodded his head and he felt excited on the inside, but calm, cool and collected on the outside and he said, "All right. I'll see you later then."

"Okay."

Zhong gets out of the house and he was completely stoked up about this date and he figured that maybe valentine's day wouldn't be so bad after all. He chuckled softly and said, "This is gonna be the best night of my life."

Meanwhile, Shu puts Zhong's bouquet of roses on her room and even puts one on top of her head to make it look like she's beautiful. As she was looking however, he received a little card from him and when she opens it, it reads;

'There's not a day that goes by that I often think about you and your beautiful presence. Even though it's my first valentine's day, you're the one that I consider my valentine...my one and only. Happy valentine's day, Zhong.'

It surprised her to see that it was Zhong's first valentine's day and that he took the time to write her something sentimental and she couldn't stop smiling as she was holding the card. She said to herself, "I'm keeping this."

Later on in the day, Zhong walked his way to Shu's house, wearing a dark grey vest and some khaki shorts to get ready for this date. Already he's got butterflies in his stomach for he hopes this will be the best valentine's day he's ever had. He knocks on her down and he takes a few deep breaths waiting for her to respond and when she opened the door, she comes out with a black and red gown while wearing the rose on her head. Zhong felt like his breath was taken away by her beauty and her presence and he said, "Wow. You look beautiful tonight."

Shu smiled at him and she looked at him and said, "You don't look so bad, either."

"So...you ready to go?"

Zhong stuck out his hand and she grabbed a hold of it and said, "It would be my pleasure."

With that, she closed the door and went on their way to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop with her hand around Zhong's arm. She looked at him and said, "I read the card you wrote me. That was very sweet of you for your first valentine's day."

Zhong was surprised and also relieved to know that Shu liked the card as well and he said, "I really didn't know what to say when I wrote it, but I guess I just let my heart do all the thinking and my mind on the sentiments."

"Well, it worked." she said, chuckling.

Then, they made their way to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and both of them were surprised that it was only reserved for two people only when they saw the only table with candles on it and rose petals. They both sat down and didn't really think of what the atmosphere would be, but for Shu, it was romantic enough already.

"Sounds like the Dragon Warrior put in a lot of work in this." Shu said.

Zhong chuckled softly as he shook his head and said, "That panda...always full of surprises."

Just then, Mr. Ping comes in the table and he was extremely joyful to see these two together and he said, "Hello and happy valentine's day from Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop."

"Thanks, Mr. Ping." Zhong said.

Mr. Ping starts chuckling softly and lifted his eyebrows at the couple and said, "I've got your noodles all ready for you two lovebirds...or lovewolves."

Shu started giggling after Mr. Ping called them 'love wolves' while Zhong chuckled lightly at that and Mr. Ping then went on to say, "My son will bring them to you in just a second."

Not even 3 seconds in and Po comes out with two bowls in hand while wearing a cupid costume wearing only a short diaper while holding a plastic cupid's arrow and brought them to the table. Po looks at both of them and he said, "May your romantic evening be filled with awesomeness. Happy valentine's day from the Cupid Dragon Warrior."

Then as Po walked back to the kitchen, Zhong could see the back part of Po's diaper costume had a little wardrobe malfunction, with little exposure of his butt crack. He then turned his attention on Shu and he said, "Looks pretty good."

Then, Po came back bringing some chopsticks and he said, "Forgot these. Hope you enjoy your dinner."

"Thanks, Po. I'm sure we will." Shu added.

"Great...because I'm getting kinda sick of this diaper costume my dad made me wear." Po added, while scratching his butt.

Then, Zhong whispered something into Po's ear and suddenly, he looks down from behind and sees that most of his butt was exposed a little and he lets out a nervous chuckle and he said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take care of my little costume here."

As Po walked off, both wolves started to eat their noodles and enjoyed themselves and Shu said, "You know, I'm surprised that this was your first valentine's day."

"Well...when you've been around a deranged peacock for 30 plus years, it's hard to celebrate any holiday. I kinda gave up on the holiday sometime...until today." Zhong said.

"I'm glad...because it's my first too." Shu said.

Zhong's eye widened by surprise to know that he wasn't the only one having a first valentine's day as well and he said, "Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since my date for the valentine's day dance left me standing in the front porch 20-something years ago, I pretty much didn't want to celebrate it again." Shu admitted.

Zhong felt sorry for her knowing that someone stood her up in her younger years and that if he were to meet the dude that did, he'd completely tear him apart. He looked at her and he said, "Well, I guess we got a lot more in common than we thought, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Zhong picked up his bowl and drank most of the broth from the soup and when he sets it down, there was a little string of noodles dangling near his muzzle. Shu looked at him and she couldn't help but start laughing. Zhong looked at her and he asked, "What's so funny?"

She continued laughing and pointed at what's dangling on Zhong's muzzle and when he looked at his nose, he could see what she was talking about. He lets out a chuckle and said, "I guess I did it again, huh?"

"You never cease to amuse me." Shu said.

She then went in and slurped it off of his face, ending up kissing his muzzle. Zhong chuckled softly and they continued eating their noodles throughout the evening.

Later on, they were watching the stars together as they laid side-by-side on the grass and just felt like everything was perfect. She then looked at him and she felt like she could stare at him all night and he couldn't help by stare at her. She then asked, "How are you liking valentine's day?"

"I love it already. You know, I was a little unsure about this holiday because...who'd date someone like me?" asked Zhong.

"I would. You've got a really good heart and a very sweet one at that. You're the first guy I ever fell deeply in love with for a long time." Shu said.

Zhong felt like something she said to him made him feel something he never felt before and he asked, "You think so?"

"I know so."

It really warmed up Zhong's heart to know that Shu felt that way and he said, "In that case...I kinda wrote a poem about you since the new year. It isn't my best, but it comes from the heart."

Shu was excited to see what he wrote about her as he picks up a crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket and he reads;

Everything about you

is special in every way

From the moment we met

you always brighten my day

I never really thought

that I'd find true love

until the day you came in my life

that I feel my heart flutter from above

For a long time

I never felt anything like this before

And then you came in

And I just want to see your smiling face some more

Though the doors of love

seem like it's far apart

You always seem to open it

as it holds deep into my heart

She has never heard anything romantic and deep in her life and when it came from Zhong, it made her feel like she had just finally found her soul mate for the first time. She smiled at him and said, "That is the most sweet thing I ever heard."

"I thought of you when I wrote this poem." Zhong added.

Both of them looked at each other and they got lost in each other's eyes and they leaned forward and their lips came together as they kissed each other in the lips and wrapped their arms around each other for a full 10 minutes.

Then, she rested her head into Zhong's chest and he puts her hand around her waist as they continued looking at the stars.

20 minutes later, Zhong returned to the Jade Palace, feeling happy and lighthearted after that first valentine's date and when he entered inside the Sacred Hall of Warriors, he just flattened his back against the door and let out a soft and happy sigh like he just had the best evening of his life.

"So...how was your night?" asked Shifu.

Zhong opened his one-eye and sees Shifu standing in front of him and he said, "You were right. Valentine's day is the most sentimental holiday ever. I guess I didn't really know how special it could be until tonight."

"As I told you, celebrating with that someone in your life is what it's all about. I hope you can take this and keep this in your memory." Shifu added.

"I will. I learned two things tonight; there's no better feeling than celebrating the ones you love in a holiday like this and when it's special...the one you love is what makes it all the more special than anything." Zhong answered.

Shifu nodded his head and asked, "And the other?"

"Po looks ridiculous in a cupid costume that shows parts of his butt." Zhong added.

Shifu was a little shocked to hear this and he asked, "Po wore what?"

Zhong shuddered at that thought and he said, "That's one tiny image that'll leave me visually scarred."

Po overheard this and he immediately went in and said, "Come on, my dad made me wear it. I didn't even want to wear this thing."

Zhong and Shifu could see that Po is still wearing it, in which Zhong was about to head out but not before asking, "And you're still wearing it because...?"

"There's a breeze in this." Po added.

Zhong shook his head in amusement and he asked, "How do you deal with this guy?"

Po mocks him a little, but not before parts of his 'costume' fell down on the floor, which left Zhong a little disturbed and Shifu shocked when Po exposed his butt in front of them, to which Shifu responds, "No one knows."

Zhong immediately left while Po blushed in embarassment and he puts his costume back on and he said, "I need to stick to shorts."

Zhong then went back to his room and he laid down on his mat and while he was staring at the ceiling, he thinks of the date with Shu and that it was the best date he's ever had in a long time and he lets out a smile and he hopes there might be a connection between the both of them pretty soon and that their relationship would blossom into something more.

He lets out a big sigh and he felt his heart growing bigger and bigger at any minute and he said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Shu."

* * *

><p>Combination of romance and humor, aka Romedic. Hope you guys like it and I hope it impressed you. For son of wind and The Cool Kat, I'm sure you'll love it. Laterz!<p> 


End file.
